


Meltdown

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, mike needs love, reader is also an animal, reader is ms. crawly's intern, someone help this poor mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: Ash ran a hand through her quills and sighed, "Something's going on with Mike, and we thought you could help him." she explained as she guided you to the backstage area where the rehearsal rooms were installed.(Rated T because Mike swears ;-;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I'm posting here ;-; I really think Mike needs more x readers, even though he's not exactly single. So, I hope you enjoy :D

￼ "(Y/n), you might wanna see this." Ash sent you a worried look and gestured to the area backstage. You arched a brow and turned your gaze from your clipboard to the teen standing a few feet in front of you, "Did something happen?" you ask after Ash gestured for you to follow her. "Well, I mean.." she sighed and ran a hand through her quills as you let her lead you to the area with the rehearsal rooms. "Something's going on with Mike and now he's locked in his room. Since Buster's out to post fliers for the next performance with Ms. Crawly and Meena, we thought you could help talk to him." she explained, pointing to the crowd in front of Mike's door. 

Johnny noticed your appearance and his eyes glinted with hope, stepping away from the crowd and walking up to you.  
"(Y/n)! Is there anything you can do to help Mike? He just stopped singing and it really confused me, since he usually never stays silent for more than five seconds. But then he started screaming, so I went to check if he was alright and I think we should clean up his room before Buster comes back."  
Your eyebrows creased in concern, but you didn't want him to worry. You quickly flashed him a smile, "I'll take care of it, Johnny!" you assured, getting your keys out from your pocket. 

He laughed, "Thanks Ms. (L/N)! Ms. Crawly's teaching you well I see." You only chuckled in response and saw that everyone's gaze shifted over to you.

Rosita creased her brows, "Mike hasn't been talking, I think he has a lot on his mind." she seemed very worried for him, despite his sour attitude towards her. 

"Maybe he just needs some glow sticks, ja?" Gunter asked, staying on the positive side.

You shook your head playfully and chuckled, "Alright alright, step aside. I'll try to talk to him, okay?" you asked. Everyone nodded and stepped out of the way, letting you unlock the door. You took a deep breath, nervously opening the door.

"Good luck." you heard Ash say before you entered. You shut the door behind you, scanning the room for the mouse of the hour. The room was a mess- The microphone stand was knocked over, CD's were scattered near the CD player, a small hole was punched in the wall, and there were claw marks on the microphone laying on the floor. You quickly found him sitting in a corner of the room with his knees hugged to his chest. He was next to the microphone with his back facing you. You immediately felt the tension rise, but chose to ignore it.  
"Mike, is everything alright?" you asked, cautiously approaching his seated form. He rested his head on his knees, not even sparing a glance at you.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he hiccuped and rubbed his eyes. You opened your mouth to speak, but he waved his hand in a 'shooing' motion to silence you. "Get out, this is embarrassing. I don't need you to pity me." he whimpered. Your heart shattered, why was a guy like Mike crying? He was the least you'd expect to actually have a breakdown.  
"I'm not pitying you, Mike. Everyone's worried about you, so why not tell me what's going on?" He glanced back to you with the reddest eyes, but he avoided your gaze and turned back to the corner before wiping his eyes again. 

He let out a defeated sigh, "Diana-She dumped me. I can't believe it, I really had feelings for her and she left me." he started crying into his hands. "We were gonna move to New York and be happy together, but no- She said my life was too dangerous, that those bears could kill us if I didn't pay them back. As if I didn't know that, but I already spent all the damn money I nicked off of them because I thought I was gonna win that singing competition. But in the end the money wasn't even real and those fucking bears almost killed Diana and I." you could hear the fear and regret in his voice, and it made you feel worse. He shook his head, reaching up and wiping more tears away with the sleeve of his disheveled suit. "Then when we got home, she started packing her things and she said, 'I can't do this, Mike. It's too dangerous for me. I'm sorry, but I have to go.' I didn't even have the chance to say anything before she upped and left. What's worse is that while Diana is off and being happy without me, I have to be here with you damn animals!" he stood up quickly and whipped around to face you. 

His eyes were filled with anger as he clenched his fists at his sides, breathing heavily. You didn't know how to respond, you felt bad for him but he wasn't exactly in the best mood at the moment. You felt guilty, but tried to think of something to say.  
"Wow Mike, I'm just.. I'm so sorry." was all you could squeak out.  
He sighed in vexation, "Whatever, just leave me alone. I told you what you wanted to know, now get out." with that said, he returned to the corner and sat down the same as he did few moments ago. 

Although you knew it was wrong to leave him, he did have a point that you were told the information you wanted to hear. You turned around to leave, but you saw the other animals run from their spots in front of the windowed walls to the door. They extended their arms out to stop you from nearing the door. 'Don't leave him.' Johnny mouthed, clasping his hands together. 'Please.' You rolled your eyes playfully and smiled, 'Okay, but you owe me one.' You turned back around to Mike, who was still seated in the corner. You took a deep breath and walked over to him as he continued crying. 

You picked up the microphone next to him and set it farther away so that it didn't pick up anything you didn't want anyone to hear. You took a seat next to him, crossing your legs and wondering what you should do. You hesitatingly pat his back, "I'm sorry Mike, you can take the rest of the day off if you'd like. Rehearsal is still going to be on for another hour or two." you apologized, staring down at him. He shook his head and moved closer to you, resting his head against your leg. He took off his hat and set it down in front of him, rubbing the last of his tears away afterwards. 

"I'll be fine, I don't want to disappoint Mr. Moon when he comes back. I do have to keep my reputation up." he joked, fixing the cuff of one of his sleeves.  
You giggled quietly and ruffled his hair, "I do hope you get better soon, Mike. And if you ever need to talk or if you need something, you have the crew and I." 

"More like only (Y/n)." Ash yelled through the screen door.  
"Ruining the moment~" you called back. You laughed and shook your head, then turned your gaze back to Mike. "But anyways, you're not alone in this world. You have us, we'll be your shoulder to cry on." you assured. He smiled an actual genuine smile and ran a hand through the fur at the top of his head. He replaced his hat back onto the top of his head and stood up. 

"Thanks, (Y/n)." he said sincerely before walking to the microphone next to you. He picked it up easily and looked to you, "How about I sing you a song as a thanks from me to you?" he asked, flashing a charming smile.  
You giggled, "Is your voice going to be alright? Should I get you some water first?" you asked.  
He shook his head, "Hey, don't worry about that. But for now," he stood the microphone and spun it like a top, then started snapping a beat. "Let's face the music." Your face heated up, he had a sort of cute charm but had a seriously bad attitude. But now, you weren't so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write, I look forward to posting more sing x readers on here :D


End file.
